


I thought was your mister

by SazLance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Female Character, Lesbian Character, Mortal AU, Multi, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazLance/pseuds/SazLance
Summary: Jason finally brings his girlfriend over to meet his family. Oh how he regrets that choice.title from You Want My Sister by One Hour Bandrated T because of alcohol abuse and cursingOne shot





	I thought was your mister

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so plz no hate. Also I'm not a native English speaker. So sorry for any mistakes that I probably made.
> 
> Only the plot belongs to me, Rick Riordan owns the rest.

"Just come over Rey, my parents have been longing to meet you." I told my girlfriend over the phone.  
"Sure, when can I come over?" Reyna retorted.  
"What about right now? We can chill a little in my room or something before dinner."  
"Sure, I'll be there in ten." she told me before she hung up.

/Little did I know that during that short phone call I had just made the worst mistake of my life./

I opened the door just to find Reyna standing there as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a pair of jeans which was cut right below her knees. She was also wearing a plain white shirt with sleeves that reached right above her elbow.

She greeted me with a quick peck on the cheek before she turned to close the now open door behind her.  
"My parents aren't home yet." I told my girlfriend. Reyna was about to say something but her mouth was left open, her chestnut brown eyes locked on something behind me. I turned around to see my sister Thalia with er iconic punk outfit.

"You must be Reyna! Jason talks so fondly of you! I'm Thalia, Jason's awesome sister."she stretches her hand for a shake while she give Reyna a wink. There's one little thing I forgot to mention about Thalia. She is gay as fuck. I'm serious when I say that she will flirt with every girl she sees. Including people of limits, people like Reyna. It made me pissed. Thalia had no way of being subtle either. She was actually trying to flirt with her brother's girlfriend right in front of him. The worst part was that it actually seemed to work. 'Cause the moment Reyna got herself together and took Thalia's out-stretched hand in her own her dark skin flushed with a tint of red. I felt the frustration boil in my blood but I never got to say anything because my parents chose that exact moment to pull up in our driveway. In the corner of my eye I see the first sign of what would ruin my life. What I saw made my blood boil even more than I thought was possible. I saw Reyna flashing her special smile-the smile she only gave me-at Thalia .

*LINE BREAK*

We all gathered around the table when my mom called for dinner. My dad sitting at his usual chair at the end of the table looking over us as the head of the family. My mom at hi right, me beside her again. Thalia was sitting to our dads left, Reyna at her other side.  
The dinner went about I had imagined it. A lot less awkward than the time I had been introduced to Reyna's older sister. Let's say that I'm not going there anytime soon. The only change from my imagination was that I was angry. A little angry at mom for making me do my chores while I Reyna was over, but then again I didn't want to look like a little kid who refused to their chores. And of course I was angry at Thalia. She didn't stop flirting with Reyna. The worst part was that she thought that I was obvious to it all. At the moment I wanted to murder her but I couldn't exactly do that so instead I sent her murderous glares over the table.

I made my second mistake soon after. I fiddled with my fork. Doesn't sound like a big mistake, does it? Well in my case it turned out to cause something that would haunt mt nightmares for months. So being the klutz I am i ended up dropping my fork on the floor, so I had to go pick it up right? What I saw when I crawled under the table made me want to cry. I saw Thalia my sister, with er right hand on Reyna's thigh. Thalia my sister, Reyna my girlfriend. You have no idea how betrayed I felt the moment I found my fork and came up from underneath the table.

After dinner was finished I was not in a good mood. It became slightly better when Reyna asked me if she could stay the night. It started spiraling downwards again when my mom said that Reyna could sleep in Thalia's room. In Thalia's queen sized bed. Just the thought of the both of them in the same bed made me sick. Considering their behavior earlier this evening I trusted my gut. Something was bound to go wrong and I knew it. Who would have thought I was right?

The more this evening went on the more pissed I became. 'Cause who on earth would play twister on a normal Friday afternoon? Who in their right mind! Anyways, I was forced to play while mom and dad just sat back and watched. Well mom watched, dad was reading the newspaper. As the game went on my frustration grew, it was just my luck that Thalia now was halfway on top of Reyna, their noses almost touching. My mom who seemed obvious to it all said something about coffee and was in the kitchen before I could say anything. Again, me being the klutz I am lost the game early on, the two girls on the other hand had and incredible flexibility.  
Then it went straight to hell on my part. They kissed. Yes you heard me right! They kissed, right in front of me. Reyna didn't pull back either. I'll admit that that hurt. But the worst thing of them all was that no one besides me witnessed it. Dad was nose deep into his newspaper, mom was in the kitchen making coffee and if I new both of the girls as well as I thought I did neither of them would say anything. It hurt.

*LINE BREAK*

Of course I had to attend, mom forced me to! She said something along the lines of ; it's your sisters wedding, you should be there for her. You would want her to be there when it's your turn, right? At the time I found no point in arguing with her. At the time I received the invite to their wedding i didn't really find a point in anything. And so my dad had forced me into a black tux of some sort and here I was. At the wedding of my sister and the love of her life, the love of my life.

When Reyna broke up with me I was crushed, not that I hadn't seen it coming. Things had gotten bad at the end, still I hadn't managed to brace me for the fall in time. I had loved her with everything I had but no avail. Mom and dad had been nothing but supportive for my sisters relationship with my ex. Just like when Thalia first came out, just like when she'd brought home her first girlfriend, just like when she told them that she an Reyna was engaged.

That destroyed me, seeing my parents so supportive for for my sister straight up stealing my girlfriend. I'll admit that I was crying the night Thalia told me she was getting married to Reyna. I still wasn't over her, she was the love of my life damn it!  
So here I was, watching my very own sister getting married to the very woman I loved. Dad told me I would get over it. But clearly I wasn't yet.

It hurt knowing that I probably had to see them together for the rest of my life. I thought of the family tradition of celebrating Christmas together, I thought 'bout how Reyna would be there at every family reunion. Even if I wanted she would always be there. With Thalia, not with me. The thoughts circling around in my head made me think about things I shouldn't think about. I wanted to kill Thalia. I can't think like that and I know it. So I do the thing I know how to do best, I suppress my wants, my feelings and my emotions. What a backstabbing bitch I have for a sister.

She knew I loved Reyna more than anything in life, heck she knows I still do that. Is that why it feels like she's done this on purpose.

I see flashes of my relationship with Reyna flickering before my eyes. Me taking her to McDonald's for our first date. Her trying to keep her sister from beating men into a bloody pulp after my first meeting with Hylla. The way her lips had danced over mine the first time we made out. All of this memories and so many more passed before me. And i absolutely hated it..

*LINE BREAK*

Looking back at it know I think I overreacted. Well, it's to late to do anything about it know. I know I have made some questionable choices but this one was straight up stupid. It made Thalia so damn guilty so I guess it was worth it, even if it was killing me. Literally. I still remember the day she found out about my drinking problem. She was so sad, in a weird twisted way it made me happy. Well, as happy I could be in my current state.

After the god forsaken wedding I got messed up with alcohol . I blame Thalia for it and she knows. I also happen to know that she is feeling very guilty for it, it's a part of her nature I guess. It kind of makes me guilty, making her live with my bad life choices. But then again, she deserves it. Or maybe she doesn't, who am I to decide.

Bottles was on the floor all around me. I knew I should have at least tried to clean up a little bit since I was getting visitors today. Could you guess from who! Of course it was my god forsaken sister from hell and her wife. Her perfect and beautiful wife, the wife I wanted to be mine. As I thought of Reyna the sorrow of losing her snaked it's way around my body. Reyna had left me me for my own sister. My own sister! She was supposed to have my back, not sneak around with my girlfriend behind it.

With all the thoughts running through my body I could barely hear a faint knock on the door. I didn't get up simply because I couldn't find the willpower to do anything, not even reach for the beer bottle beside me. The door creaked open which meant I probably forgot to lock it after I came home last night.

"Jason? Are you there?" The voice flowing through the hallways of my home undoubtedly belonged to my backstabbing bitch sister. Trying to stagger to my feet to meet her in the doorway so she wouldn't have to see the horrible mess I had made of my living room. In my attempts to get to my feet I fell over and hit my head on the side of the table before my body hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Jason! Are you okay? Answer me Jason!" Thalia's voice sounded desperate now, not soft and curios as it had been before. It sent chills down my back. I tried to croak something out but everything that came out was a small cough.

"'m here" I mumbled quietly. Thalia came strolling into the living room only to almost trip over one of the many beer bottles laying on the floor. As she got steadied on her feet again she swiped her gaze over the room and gasped. 

"Jason... what did you do?" her voice once again soft but this time it was also worried, not the best combination if you ask me. " I didn't want this to happen," she gestured towards the bottles on the floor." I didn't think you'd take it this hard. Yo-you need help." she was on the verge of crying. God it had been a long time since he'd seen his sister cry, almost fourteen years.

"And who is to blame? Hmh? Who can I blame for all this bullshit? That's you Thalia, you're the only person I can blame for this whole ordeal!"

She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut of by my own words.

"Stop, just stop Thalia. I'm tired of hearing you're empty apologizes, they mean nothing to me so don't waste your breath. Nothing you say can change anything at all. Do you understand?"

"Jas-"

"Do you understand?" the sound that left my mouth was so much louder than I intended, in the corner of my eye I could see Thalia flinch. It made me realize something,or rather gave me something to think of. My was I mad at only her and not Reyna? The first thought that came to my mind was Reyna could do no wrong in my eyes, but then again she kind of had done something wrong. This was just as much Reyna's fault as it was Thalia's but I was only mad at Thalia. maybe it was the feeling of Thalia stealing away something I held dearly which made everything worse. Or maybe it was something entirely. Maybe I would never know.

"Jason..." her once beautiful voice was know both cracked and shattered. "Please...please get help. Both Reyna and I-!"

"Don't! You have no right to say I need to fix my problems when you were the one who created my problems in the first place!" I had never thought that my voice could get this loud. The pain was obviously clear in Thalia's eyes. Somewhere deep inside me I could feel guilt start to rise.

Thalia had followed her heart, just as our parents had told us from when we were little kids. Even though I was angry with her for stealing my girlfriend, she had done the thing she believed to be right. Simply following her heart. Maybe that was when I realized I was wrongly accusing Thalia. I must have done something to make Reyna fall for Thalia. At least done something to maker her like or love me less. When I think back at it she never told me she loved me. maybe I had been to pushy, to clingy.

The one thing that made me a hundred percent sure of letting Reyna go was the right thing to do, was Thalia standing there clenching her fist as salty tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Thalia."

"It's okay Jason."


End file.
